In the known devices which comprise a mechanism with the two support functions, these two functions are most often differentiated, the mechanism comprising two elements which are clearly separated and the two of them slewed substantially at the same location situated on the upper back part of the device. With regard hereto may be cited U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,860 whose relatively complex mechanism comprises four elements among which the two clearly separated elements cited above referenced 20 and 30 and which substantially have the same length. The element 30 may occupy various angular positions relative to clip 20 which permits of placing the device to which the support mechanism is fixed on a plane in various inclinations of the order of 30 to 40 degrees. This mechanism is complex and thus costly and fragile. The inclinations it provides are closer to the horizontal than to the vertical.
It is an object of the invention to provide a support mechanism which is both simple and robust.
Another object of the invention is to provide a support mechanism which permits of positioning a portable radio communication receiver on a table in a position that is close to the vertical.